At present, Oxide thin film transistor (Oxide TFT) has been more and more applied in liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting display (OLED) for its advantageous such as high mobility ratio, small off-state current, simple technology process, as well as low facility cost and manufacturing cost.